The development of wireless communication technology has caused an increase in the use of Social Networking Service (SNS), web surfing, and content such as movies and music, which are consumed using mobile terminals. In line with the increase in the use of these web-based services, several ways have been proposed to provide more seamless services to users. A way to use a cache server in the wireless communication environment has been proposed as one of the several ways. The cache server may be installed and operated in a base station between a mobile terminal and a web server.
A detailed operation of the cache server will be described as follows. The cache server interprets in advance a web page configured in a Hyper Text Markup Language (HTML) in order to prevent occurrence of cache miss in response to a Hyper Text Transfer Protocol (HTTP) request from a mobile terminal. Based on the interpretation results of the web page, the cache server determines the presence/absence of embedded objects to be transmitted to the mobile terminal. If the embedded objects are present, the cache server downloads the embedded objects from the web server, and stores the downloaded objects. The above-described operation of the cache server may be performed while the mobile terminal interprets the web page.
Upon receiving an HTTP request from the mobile terminal, the cache server sends an HTTP response including the stored embedded objects to the mobile terminal in response to the HTTP request. The cache server may transmit one embedded object to the mobile terminal in response to one HTTP request, or may transmit multiple embedded objects (for example, all or some of the embedded objects included in the web page) to the mobile terminal at once in response to one HTTP request.
The above-described process may contribute to a reduction in the time for which the mobile terminal receives all the embedded objects. However, the mobile terminal requires the time for interpreting received embedded objects and rendering the interpreted objects on the screen. Therefore, if the mobile terminal receives multiple embedded objects at once, the mobile terminal may require more time to render the web page. In the case of a video object, since the video object is configured as a single file, the reception time for embedded objects may not be reduced, even though the above process is performed.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.